<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Raining On Prom Night by Nikka001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123736">It's Raining On Prom Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001'>Nikka001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Parent Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Good Parents Sabine Cheng &amp; Tom Dupain, Heartbreak, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard Acting As Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir's Parental Figure, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Minor Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Ship It, School Dances, mutual understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka Couffaine loves Marinette. Everyone knows he does. But when you truly love someone, isn't it best to let them go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Raining On Prom Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First, a warning before we get into the story. I would just like to point out that this is my first time writing Miraculous fanfic. I've read some here and there and have enjoyed them immensely but couldn't really find any inspiration to write one. And then the New York Special came out and this story popped into my head. It's not much, but it's something that I really wanted to write. Now, as you may notice in the tags, I tagged 'School Dances' but not 'Prom' specifically. And that is because as far as I know, Prom's aren't really a thing in France. Now, I might be mistaken about that fact but I'm not going to take any chances.</p>
<p>Now that we're through with that, I hope you guys enjoy the story! </p>
<p>-Annika</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>With the skirt of her dress bunched up in her hands and her heels discarded at the entrance to the ballroom, Marinette runs after Luka, following him out of the building and down the main steps. The freezing rain is a shock to her system when steps out into the night but she doesn’t let it slow her down. She hurries down the steps, shouting his name as she gets closer until finally, he stops and allows her to catch up to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luka, please, what’s wrong? Why are you leaving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back inside, Marinette.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette stands her ground and reaches for his arm but he pulls away. “No. I’m not going back inside until you turn around and talk to me. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs but complies with her request and turns around to face her. Both of them are soaking wet, drenched from head to toe; Marinette shivering, and Luka growing uncomfortable in his now ruined formal suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luka looks her in the eyes and wants to forget everything, but he can’t. “I can’t do this anymore, Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This. I can’t do this anymore.” Luka gestures up at the large building behind them and then between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette lets out a frustrated sigh. “Luka, you’re not making any sense. If you didn’t want to come tonight then you should’ve just said something. I would’ve understood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I wanted to come tonight!” Luka shouts, throwing his arms up in frustration. Marinette starts and takes a step back; he’s never shouted like that before. At least, never at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing her slight retreat, Luka sighs and drops his head while running a hand through his sopping hair to push it back and out of his face. He raises his eyes to meet hers and is utterly gutted when he sees the terrified look hidden behind the deep blue of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, I know you don’t want to be here with me. I understand that. I don’t like it, but I understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Luka, what are you talking about? You’re my boyfriend. Of course, I want to be here with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head at her. “No, you don’t. I saw the way you were looking at him. I know you still have feelings for Adrien.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of his name, Marinette tenses and takes a few short steps forward to meet Luka. She reaches out and grabs both of his hands, pulling them towards her and holding them against her chest. “I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luka. Not Adrien.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to believe you,” Luka whispers, loud enough for only the two of them to hear. He can see the others gathering out on the top of the steps, curious to see what will happen next. Adrien is the last to join the others, his blonde hair and piercing green eyes sticking out above all others. Luka drops his eyes back to Marinette and smiles gently at her as he tucks a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, his fingers brushing the side of her cheek. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have been the best thing that’s ever happened to me and these last two years together were more wonderful than anything that I ever could’ve imagined. Being with you has made me so happy and I love you so much. But, I have to let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No” — she shakes her head and pulls her hands away from him — “no, you don’t. Luka, please, why are you doing this? I love you. You know I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luka smiles tearfully down at her and reaches forward, his hands holding her face while his thumbs wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks, streaking her makeup. “I know you do. I know. But, I also know that no matter how much you love me, you’ll never be in love with me. At least, not the way you are with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette closes her eyes, leaning into the touch of his hands on her skin, and cries softly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opens her eyes and looks up at him through her lashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be sorry about, alright? I’ll be fine.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. A goodbye kiss. She knows it and he knows it. This is the end for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling away, Luka wipes at his face to clear away the tears and smiles once more at the girl standing in front of him. “Goodbye, Marinette.” He waves to her as he pulls his suit jacket tighter around him and takes off down the street and into the cold rainy night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette doesn’t notice Adrien approaching her until she feels his hand on her shoulder and startles at the sudden contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Sorry, I uh, I just wanted to see if you were okay.” He apologizes as he takes a quick step back, scared that he crossed a line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She says nothing, only stares up at him, her eyes wide and pooling with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Adrien asks, his concern for her growing when she remains silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t until a few seconds later when her glare hardens on him and her hands ball into fists that she finally speaks. “This is all your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cocks his head at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What? Me, what did I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. You just—you’re so you all the time and it’s ruined everything!” she shouts, startling the rest of their friends standing on the outskirts to observe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien opens his mouth to speak but is taken by surprise when Marinette hits him in the chest. He stumbles back slightly but is still able to keep himself upright as Marinette continues her assault. She hits him again, and again, and again, never once losing her momentum as she finally lets herself crack and break down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did this. You did. You-you made me love you. You made me fall in love with you and I hate you for it.” She hits him again, this time her fist making contact with the side of his neck and he groans out in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, stop, please,” he pleads with her as he catches her arms before they make contact. She fights against him but he won’t let go. Instead, he brings her in closer to him and wraps his arms around her, even as she continues to sob and struggle against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you. I hate you. I h-hate-I—” she chokes on the last word and in its place, lets another sob slip out. She can’t do it anymore. With his arms still wrapped tightly around her, Marinette lets herself melt into him, and cries against his chest while he holds her close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart breaks more as he listens to her muffled crying. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the looks he knows the rest of the class is giving them, Adrien shifts carefully so as not to disturb Marinette too much, moving one of his arms from around her back to her legs. He lifts her up, carrying her bridal style, the smallest twitch coming to his lips when he feels her burrow her face deeper into his shirt. She must be exhausted from all the crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving toward the car waiting at the curb, he flashes Gorilla a quick grateful smile, the bodyguard silently holding the back door open for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding in slowly and carefully, he sets Marinette on the seat, buckling her in and then himself. She doesn’t let go of him, her hands holding fistfuls of his shirt, her eyes void of the usual happiness and positivity that he’s grown so used to seeing. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as the car’s engine is turned over and the vehicle pulls away from the curb and begins its journey back to her place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino and Alya text him several times while he sits silently in the back seat, both of them concerned for their friends and each eagerly awaiting his response. Using his available hand, he sends a quick message to both of them letting them know he’ll update them later,  and then shoves his phone back in his jacket pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pull up to the curb seconds later, Gorilla exiting the vehicle to knock on the door and alert Marinette’s parents of their unexpected arrival. Adrien glances down at Marinette, her head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed, and his shirt still fisted in her hands. She’s breathing steadily, having fallen asleep on the short ride home, worn out from such an unexpectedly eventful night.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needs to wake her up to let her know she’s home but he just can’t bring himself to do it. Not when she looks so peaceful. As gently as he can, Adrien moves her head off of his shoulder and onto the headrest before unbuckling her seatbelt and prying his shirt from her fingers. He exits the vehicle and moves around to the other side to open her door. Sliding one arm underneath her legs and the other around her waist, Adrien carefully lifts Marinette out of the car, kicking the door shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng,” Adrien greets Tom and Sabine as he approaches the front door to the bakery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien,” Sabine reaches out to usher both him and Gorilla inside, “what happened? Is Marinette alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and adjusts his hold around Marinette when he feels her start to move in his arms. “Marinette is alright. It’s just been sort of a crazy night. Would you mind if I took her upstairs to lay down? She’s a bit wiped out and it’s getting pretty late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabine and Tom share a look before turning back to Adrien and nodding. He thanks them and then proceeds up the stairs to where Marinette’s room is located at the top of the landing. He manages to nudge open the door and step inside where he lays Marinette gently down on her bed, careful not to disturb her too much as he slips his arms free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches her silently for a few moments; mesmerized by the way she looks so at peace even though she’s just had her heart broken. He knows she’s in pain. Why wouldn’t she be? He only wishes he knew how to help her. Smiling down at her, he grabs a blanket from the chair at her desk and drapes it over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to find Sabine standing in the entryway, an extra pillow and folded up blanket stacked in her hands. She’s smiling at him and he can’t help but smile back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that tonight didn’t go as you all had hoped,” Sabine says as she steps further into the room, her eyes glancing over to her sleeping daughter once before returning to meet Adrien’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mrs. Cheng. I’m just sorry that Marinette’s formal was ruined. I know how much she was looking forward to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabine nods. “She was looking forward to it. But things happen. And all we can do now is help her heal from what I’m sure was a very difficult decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien quirks an eyebrow at her and sputters out, “Wha-but, how did-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs and smiles mischievously at him. “A mom knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and laughs with her as they both share a look down at the sleeping girl occupying the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien sighs. “I should get going. Father will be wondering where I’ve gotten too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Tom is on the phone with your father right now and is letting him know you’ll be staying over for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns quickly and tries to stutter out a response but Sabine is having none of it. She raises one hand to shush him and uses the other to shove the bedding into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, the way I see it, you both could use some rest. There’s a futon under the bed that I assure you is very comfortable and I’m sure that Marinette is going to need someone to talk to in the morning. And as her mother, she probably won’t want it to be me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart swells and he looks down at the pillow and blanket in his arms before looking back up at Mrs. Cheng and smiling gratefully at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mrs. Cheng. I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, darling. Have a good night.” She reaches out and pats his cheek gently before turning and walking back towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien stands in the middle of the room for longer than seems logical before he gets down on the floor to retrieve the futon and set it up on the other side of the room. He slips off his suit jacket to hang it on the backside of the desk chair and then unties his shoes and pulls them off, setting them against the wall along with a few of Marinette's shoes. He can finally feel the sleep kicking in as he sets up the rest of his bedding and lays down, his eyes fluttering closed the moment his head hits the pillow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you guys think! I'd love to hear from all of you! Let me know if you'd like a continuation cause I have some ideas!</p>
<p>-Annika</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>